District Two is Talking
by invisiblemockingjay
Summary: Rated T because the main character is a part of Careers. Nah, she won't kill anyone outside the Games.
1. 1: Bloodbath

1 – Bloodbath

The Hunger Games series belongs to Suzanne Collins. I only own my characters.

I can't believe this. Few more hours and The Hunger Games will start. 70th Games, they said. I don't really care about numbers, duh. I had a weird feeling that this year's game is the most different one.

I flashed back to my last night in Training Center.

"Hestia!" Caspian, the boy tribute from District 4, called.

"Yes, what happened, Caspian?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I hope you'll survive. We'll survive. Kill weaklings. Don't forget me if I die." Then, Caspian hugged me. I almost broke in tears because of his last sentence. _Don't forget me if I die_.

I am from District 2. But you must know about Career Tributes. Nah, I'm not very cruel unlike those previous Careers, like… you know Enobaria, the tribute from my district that tore other tribute's throat? She's my older cousin, in case you don't know. My family is basically a 'victor family'. Even my parents were victors too. Now, it's between my turn and my cousin's turn. His name is Henry.

I turned around and found myself alone. Well, not _that_ alone. I had my stylist beside me.

_How's Henry… okay. He's fine, he's with his stylist, maybe prepping him up again,_ I thought.

"I love you," I finally opened my mouth. "Don't ever forget me if I fail."

She shook her head. "No, you can't fail."

"Sure," I said, skeptically.

"Hey, cheer up. Your chance is pretty big, if you've ever noticed yourself. You're a survivor," She cheered.

"Just cross your finger and hope that I'll be okay," I said, but my glass cylinder started to separate us.

"Good luck! Kill as many tributes as you can if possible! And don't forget to-" She dropped a tear from her left eye. "Survive, Hestia!" She screamed.

I screamed "I will!", but I didn't know that she can hear me or not.

Total darkness area.

I finally opened my eyes and saw a patch of snow surrounding me. Henry got surrounded by dead leaves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Sixtieth Hunger Games begin!"

And the 60-seconds-waiting begins.

**30**.

**15**. I saw Jabberjay, the female tribute from District 3. I also saw Sapphire, that conceited snob female from District 1, right in front of me. I just nodded to her and she nodded back.

**10.**

**9.**

**8.**

I made a secret hand gesture with my right hand, combination of grabbing twice and pointing to an area that looks safe, like a spring area. My gesture means, "We'll meet ten meters right there". Henry, Tethys, Caspian, Sapphire and Paris nodded.

**7.**

**6.**

**5.**

**4.**

**3.**

**2.**

**1.**

The gong rang out loud.

I just ran straight to the Cornucopia and grabbed a black backpack – I didn't care what's inside that thing – and all the weapons I found. I accidentally swing one of the swords I just grabbed (because I was trying to get off from that bloody area) and cut off a tribute's head. _Oops_, I said inside my mind while I grinned. Then, I took another bag and stabbed another boy's throat with my knife – his name is Ashton, I heard – because he almost stole my sword. I snatched his supplies and also grabbed a… wait. What, bow and arrows? I'm not really good with it, but whatever. I have the 'beginner luck', so I still can kill. I immediately loaded an arrow to my bow and shot it to a girl. The arrow stabbed her leg, but she ran away. Ugh. Not bad, though.

I checked my allies. "Where's Sapphire?"

"I'm here!" The blonde girl waved at me.

"Ah, there you are. I didn't expect this at all," I chuckled. "I mean, the Arena has four seasons."

"I'd die in peace," Sapphire whispered.

Well, of course. I'll cut off your head, just like what I did to that tribute. The difference is I'll do that on purpose, to you, Sapphire.

"Let's go there and check all the stuffs we claimed," Caspian suggested. We went to river that was pretty isolated in the spring area, so we assumed that we'll be safe there.

"District 1, first to check," I ordered, to stop the awkward silence.

"Sapphire, you go first," Paris said. I guessed that Paris and Sapphire are couples…

Sapphire nodded and placed a silver slingshot, two throwing knives and a pack of first-aid medicines next to her. "Those are the only supplies I got."

"Good," Henry stared at her supplies. "Paris?"

"I grabbed a bag of canned foods," he showed his bag, holding some cans of yummy foods inside.

"Great, District 1. Hestia?" he asked.

"I got these," I put two swords, a pack of a dozen of throwing knives, Ashton's supplies – apparently, he had a dagger, a blowgun and a mace – and that black backpack. "And this, but I haven't open it."

I opened the bag and found a roll of rope, a big water bottle that's full with water, some rocks and three night glasses.

"Good, night glasses!" I grinned. "Okay, Henry. You're next."

He pointed at three cylinders that looked like three bolsters. "Three sleeping bags, that's all."

"I guess this is my turn," Tethys said. "I found a bucket."

I nodded. "Caspian, you're the last but not the least."

"Two sleeping bags, two flashlights, a metal shield for Tethys, fishing net for me and a bag of coins," He said. "Do you think that there's a vending machine in Arena?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's not just coins," I said. We chatted about unimportant stuffs until there are some shots of cannons. 11 shots, 11 tributes died on the bloodbath. Then, a big air balloon appeared with a huge screen and showed the deceased tributes. District 5 lost their tributes, so did District 6, 7, 8 and 9. Ashton from District 11 also died. Well, of course – I killed him.

"11 dead, 13 left!" Paris hooted.

I grinned. "You know Ashley from 11? We can hunt her now! I killed her counterpart in bloodbath, that Ashton."

Caspian shook his head. "No, don't hunt her first. District 12's Paige looked unaware of her surroundings. We can kill her instead and steal her supplies."

_Hey! You can also hunt some animals! You know that you've killed the District 9 boy and Ashton. Another killing job won't be hard for you,_ I thought.

"Are you hungry?" Paris asked.

"Not really," Tethys muttered.

"No one's hungry?"

All of us shook our heads.

"Well, we can start sorting supplies," He said.

I nodded. "Anybody want to take a survey around Arena with me?"

"I'm in," Henry said.

"After we sort supplies, okay?"

Henry nodded.

"Anyway, how many people did you guys killed? I only killed two, one girl escaped with an arrow in her leg," I asked.

"Four, I killed District 9's female, District 6's male and District 7," Paris said while throwing a coin to a tree. "Sapphire also killed one, a female from 6."

Sapphire nodded. "Oh, look at Tethys and Caspian. They killed District 5. "

"Well, I only killed two. Same with you," Henry grinned.

I raised my eyebrows. "Pretty well, anybody wants the blowgun?"

"Let me have it," Sapphire snatched the blowgun from my hand. "I can kill that squirrel with it."

She blew the pipe and shot the squirrel she pointed. "There, I can hunt."


	2. 2: Hunting

2 – Hunting

The Hunger Games series belongs to Suzanne Collins. I only own my characters.

Dude, how on earth a girly Sapphire can hunt a squirrel? I didn't believe it, okay.

"Oh, look! A silver parachute," Tethys whispered in awe.

"Let me open the basket," I retrieved the gift from sponsor and opened the basket. I grinned. "We have three loaves of bread. Who's hungry?"

"Let me taste the bread for a bit," Paris said.

I just nodded and gave him a loaf. "Sure, have one."

"Hest," He called. "I don't know what kind of bread is this."

I took a look at the bread. A crispy dark kind, its size was big, almost the same size of a printer back home.

"That's from my district. Let me have some too," I cut a small cube from the bread and ate it. "This bread will be good with the roasted squirrel Sapphire shot."

"I want to hunt now. Are we going or not?" Henry asked.

"Sure, where are the night glasses?" I asked back.

"Here," he tossed a night-vision glasses and helped me to get up. I stuffed my knives into my backpack, refilled my bottle and go.

"So, my lovely cousin, who do you hate in our pack?" I asked, while searching for a fish in the river.

"I hate Paris and can't wait to kill him, how about you?" He plucked a berry from a bush. "Is this edible?"

I stopped throwing my knives to the river and looked at the berry. I gritted my teeth. "Holy crap, that's nightlock berry. Do you have a plastic bag or something like that? Pick some for Sapphire, because I want to kill her."

He nodded. "Done, let's find some edible berries."

I threw my knife for one more time and it caught a fish on that time. I pulled back my knives and the fish, got up and fixed my jacket.

"About time," I muttered.

"Nice catch, Knife Girl," Henry gave me a pat on my back.

I shrugged. "Are you good with archery?"

"I'm _horrible_ at it. It's for you, not a problem. You can use them, right?" He asked.

I made an awkward grin. "No, until I shot one on her leg."

"That means that you can do well with them," he said. "Give it a shot for one more fish."

I loaded my bow with an arrow from my quiver and released the arrow. It sliced the river for a moment and a fish got killed. "Well… I can hit another fish, I guess." I shot another fish and succeeded.

"Three fish, two nightlock berries, and a squirrel. Let's go back to our camp," I said.

"I can't wait to hear two cannons for District One," He grinned.

_BOOM _– a cannon. Other cannon fired. _Two cannons. I hope it's for District 1._

I was right. Sapphire's face was shown first, and then Paris' followed.

"Henry, did you see it?" I whispered.

"Yes, and I am extremely happy now," He grinned. "Time to throw the nightlock berries away, we won't need them anymore."

I nodded. We finally made it back to camp.

"How did District 1 die?" I asked.

Caspian showed me a black berry that's exactly the same with what Henry found in the bush. "Nightlock, they're so stupid."

I laughed and suddenly stopped. "Wait, did you take their weapons?"

"Yes," Tethys said flatly. "You might want the blowgun."

"Good," I smiled. "Anyway, here's our dinner."

"Good, we can cook them now," Caspian, with a roasted squirrel, said. "Sapphire, thanks for the squirrel anyway."

We laughed.

"Okay. Now, do you want to take supplies from cornucopia? I will if you all want. We can take turns," I said.

"We can take turns to stay here. Come on, I'm with you," Tethys said.

"Sure, take your weapon," I helped her to get up, she retrieved her shield and dagger, and then we go.

"Do you have a training center in your district?" The black-haired girl asked.

"No, the training is in our P.E lesson," I said. "How about yours, do you have one?"

"No," She admitted. "But we train in sea. Swimming, catching some fish, trident lessons, but I'm not good with tridents. Caspian is the youngest expert we have."

I nodded. "Are you two related?"

She shrugged. "Maybe we're from the same ancestor." We laughed.

"Prepare for us, tributes," I whispered.

"District Twelve," Tethys mouthed. "I'll attack the boy. You attack the girl. We'll take the supplies later."

She disappeared behind the cornucopia. I nodded and pulled out a knife to throw at Paige.

_One, two, three!_

I threw the knife and successfully stabbed Paige's neck. The cannon fired. I hid behind bushes. The boy tribute went crazy and searched for the murderer. Instead, he found Tethys – they fought. I wanted to help my friend by throwing another knife but the scene went very chaos. I can't aim in that moment. Chances are the knife will kill Tethys.

"Hestia! Help me!" She cried while defending herself with her shield. _I should help_, I thought. I ran off to help her, revealing my sword, and kicked the boy.

That didn't work.


	3. 3: The Tributes Who Lived

3 – The Tributes Who Lived

F-fudge! He was still healthy, even healthier than me to fight.

"Maybe you've found out that I killed Paige. Now, to shut you up, I'll kill you," I said coldly.

He jumped to the cornucopia and jumped to me. I ran and threw a knife to him, the knife stabbed his arm. He almost lost his balance, but he stood again.

"You little filthy Career, which district are you from?" He growled.

"Two! You have a problem with that?" I laughed and aimed my arrow to his heart.

"Nah, I never saw you training with that fragile weapon. You have no choice, right? I am still up here, waiting for you to kill me but it's just impossible!"

I just realized that he climbed to the horn again.

_How will you kill him, Hest? If you throw too many knives, that will be the same as if you're giving him knives. That also applies to arrows. So, what will you do?_

_Blowgun! YES HESTIA. GRAB YOUR BLOWGUN YOU DAMN CREATURE._

I blew the blowgun and I forgot something.

There's no dart inside the weapon. I searched my pocket for anything small to be a bullet. I grinned, knowing that I actually had one. I loaded the bullet to the blowgun and aimed it to his mouth. Who knew, maybe he'll choke himself to death by that bullet. Instead, he chewed the bullet and swallowed it.

"Yum, thank you, stupid Career," He said.

I realized what the bullet was. It's a nightlock, NIGHTLOCK BERRY.

I bowed to him, because he's smart enough to swallow it. "You're welcome."

His cannon were fired to the sky. He's dead, obviously. I love nightlock berries.

Maybe, if I become this year's victor, the Capitol will eat fake nightlock berries to honor me. I don't know, but I have a weird feeling if that will happen.

"You okay?" Tethys asked.

"Well, good thing I still had one berry in my pocket. Come on, help me to carry the supplies," I said.

"Okay, so you'll carry the remaining weapons?" She flipped her dark hair, trying to get it dry.

I nodded. "You, carry the supplies with your shield."

Tethys nodded. I loaded one arrow to my bow (just in case) and started to pick some swords, two spears, and a jacket with knives underneath, a quiver, some beautiful daggers, and a shield. What a feast, I know!

Wait. I saw Ashley, hiding behind a tree. Should I shoot her? Should I bring her to the rest of my team to stay for a night or two?

I thought that both questions have the same answer: no.

Okay, let's see if she can survive or not. I let her go anyway.

"Let's get back to the camp," Caspian whispered.

I tilted my head, confused. "Where's Henry?"

"He's… sick. Well, he volunteered to guard our camp," he said. "Besides, I am worried 'bout Tethys and you. You two stayed out for a long time and I heard two cannon shots."

"Those were District 12, okay," I replied slowly. "Maybe you should worry about Tethys, but not me. We're from different district, did I made myself clear?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't care. And anyway, I do care for you because I love you. Is that clear, or not?"

I nodded my head slowly, desperately wanted to hug him and cry on his shoulder, but I managed to smile and said, "We must go back, shall we? And just because you love me, don't dare to leave your district partner behind."

"About time," Tethys grinned. "You've confessed your feeling to her?"

The District 4 male tribute shot a look at Tethys. "Yeah, are you happy now?"

"Very," She replied.

On the way back to our camp, I thought I heard one fired cannon. I looked up to the sky, waited for a tribute's picture to appear up there. None, but I felt there's something went _very_ wrong. Suddenly, I realized I dropped the weapons I carried in my arms. I felt two hands held my free hands.

"What…" Caspian's voice got weaker.

"No… ain't your fault, Four," I got a lump in my throat when staring at the empty sky. I started to sob and fell on my knees.

Tethys hugged me. "Now, we should go to camp immediately. There are some other tributes that might be watching over us now."

I bit my lip, trying not to make any sound, and nodded. We still have District 3, District 8 boy and District 10. Oh, I can't forget about Ashley, girl from 11. Well, how amazing. District 3: they have Jabberjay, the little electricity expert with her wire. I've seen her in Training Center, making traps with electrical shocks. She can throw knives too. Oh, she must be allies with her partner. I heard the boy can do knots, but I don't know how well he is with his ability. District 8 boy: I heard he can make clothes with leaves, but I know he won't be hard. District 10 – livestock – with beefy kids. They're experts with wrestling, so I hope someone else will kill them.

"Let's run. We must see your cousin and perhaps… I don't know," Well, nice try, Tethys. It's a _fail_.

So, we ran to our camp and found Henry Flanagan laying still, his body looked weak. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Henry?" I whispered. That was shocking to saw him in that condition.

He smiled a little. That relieved me for a while, actually. "Hest, listen."

I nodded. "I'll do anything for you."

"My last wishes. Bring it… to my family. Take my token, in my pocket," he said.

"I got your messages. I got it, Henry," I brushed his hair with my hand – I heard his mom do that when he's sick.

"One of you must win. Tethys. Tell her that…" he stopped his words. The Gamemakers shot his cannon. His face appeared in the sky.

"I've missed you already," I closed his eyelids and squeezed his hand for the last time. I reached his eulogy and read it.

"Everyone, I am dying in this game. I can't survive anymore and I tried to heal myself, but I can't. Hestia, please make our family proud, dead or alive, victor or not. Mom, I'm so sorry, I can't follow your path – becoming a victor like you. Dad, Enobaria, everyone that's reading and listening to this dying wish…" after that, I can't read the letter anymore because I can't read it.

"Please don't be sad of my death." I read the last line that's readable.

"He was alive?" Caspian asked.

"For few hurting seconds," I said. "Tethys, he might want to tell me that he loves you, but he didn't finish his words."

She – Tethys sobbed for a while. I took Henry's token – a stone, with a quote written on it.

_Victor or not, I'll make my family proud._

That's… Ouch.

"I want to stay, and perhaps hide for my life," The black-haired girl muttered.

"It's okay, if you want to," I said.

"Okay. I want to sleep anyway. Bye," She answered.

Caspian looked at me. "It must be hard, right?"

I threw a dart to a tree branch. "Yes. He's a family member I feel closest to. He was expected by my older cousin Enobaria to win. Brutus, too. Aunt Lyme must be disappointed right now."

"You know," Caspian raised his left eyebrow. "That my mentor really loves Tethys. Finnick Odair."

"I know that one," I grinned. "He's hot, anyway. What's your full name?"

"Caspian Pontius," His eyes glowed a little. It might be the fire, I thought. "What's yours?"

"Hestia Flanagan," I stroke my long reddish-brown hair. "I want to cut this. Should I?"

"That will help you," He wiped a knife with his cloth. "But you should avoid cold areas then. Here, if you want to cut your hair. You might look better with short hair, I think."

I grinned while he handed me the knife. "Thanks." Then, I started cutting my hair into an uneven short hair.

"You look good," He nodded at me. Before he could touch my hair, he groaned while holding his abdomen.

"A knife… that must be Jabberjay's job," I grunted. "I'll kill her for you. I will be right back."

"You have another job to done, missy!" I shouted.

Something – or someone, flashed in front of me. "Hmm?"

"I called you, little mother-effing-bi-atch!" I growled.

"Aw, that," She twirled her long black hair. "Wasn't me. I swear on my life, that knife is not mine."

"So, who?" I grabbed her shoulder. "Who else do throw knives except me and you?"

She snapped her shoulder from my hands. "Well, District 8. I heard he does throw knives sometimes."

"Oh, you said _sometimes_, so that might be not him," I stared at her. "That's you. I know it."

"No. It's not me!" She started to sob. "I swear. Please, spare me. Kill me last."

"I won't." I drew one knife to end her life. "But I'll make it fast. Sorry, but I kill whoever I meet except my allies."

I raised my knife and stabbed her chest. She screamed in pain.

"Here," I gave her a nightlock berry. "That'll be faster. I'm so sorry, goodbye."

That's my first kill that actually made me sad. She's a good thrower, and she's clever except for the fact that she was foolish enough to run in front of me. I ran to an unknown area.

I was so stupid to leave Caspian and Tethys. ARGH.


End file.
